Maldita hermandad
by Hitomi Miwa
Summary: UA.[SasuxNaru] Naruto un estudiante prodigio, hijo de una de las familias mas importantes de japon, Los Uchia.Sasuke un chico que se odio por estar enamorado de quien no debe. Unidos por un apellido que mas que felicidad solo trae dolor. dejen rr nn
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Pues Naruto no me pertenece y blablabla, el es propiedad de Uchia Sasuke jajajaja Bueno fic dedicado a Sakuma que en este fic hace aparición como Sasami Ikeda

Te quiero mucho.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi si, yaoi boyxboy hombrexhombre shounenxshounen, así que si por casualidad no te gusta ¡ENTONCES SAL DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO! Ya que este fic es muy yaoi jajajaja. No se si se le pueda llamar incesto, pero de alguna manera lo hay XD.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-blablabla-dialogo**

_-blablabla-pensamientos_

**-_blablabla.-escritura/canciones._**

-blablabla-descripciones.

-(blablabla)-(aportes o comentarios de la autora)

Y luego de tanto blablabla les dejo con mi nuevo fic, ¬ ¬ U todavía no termino el otro, pero pronto actualizare por que ya estoy de vacaciones!

Enjoy!

Capitulo uno: **Maldito Gaara.**

El sol iluminaba la cuidad de Japón, la gente inundaba las calles y los chicos corrían a sus escuelas, universidades, institutos.

Un hombre de unos 30 años entro a un salón, de uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Japón, el hombre de cabello cafés los cuales iban amarrados en un coleta, y ojos marrones, bestia un traje bastante formal y venia cargando algunos libros y su bolso, con sus ojos observo a sus alumnos, los que al percatarse de su presencia se quedaron en total silencio.

El hombre se sentó en su escritorio, tomo el libro de clase y comenzó a pasar la lista.

Aburame Shino

**-Presente.**

Akimichi Chouji

**-Ñamñam (**sonido de comida)** Aquí profesor.**

Haruno Sakura

**-Presente, Iruka-sensei.**

Hyuga Neji

**-Aquí.-**

Hyuga Hinata

**-Pre..presente maestro.**

Inuzuka Kiba

**-Presente Iruka-sensei.-**

Ikeda Sasami

-**Aquí profesor.-**

Maxwell Maki

**-Presente**

Miwa Hitomi

-**Aquí, por desgracia.**

Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru.

-**Esta aquí Iruka-sensei, pero esta dormido.**

**-Este niño no cambia.-**

Ogure Kisuki

**-Presente.**

Rock lee

-**Aquí presente, Iruka-sensei, para llenarme de conocimientos.**

Sabuka no Gaara

-(Levanta la mano sin hacer ningún sonido)

Sabuka no Temari

**-Aquí.**

Sabuka no Kankuro

**-Presente**

Suzuki Ayame

**-Aquí Iruka-sensei**

Tenten

-**Aquí maestro.**

_Uchia Naruto_

_**-Presente profesor**_

_Uchia Sasuke_

-**Aquí.**

Yamanaka Ino

**-Presente.**

El hombre cierra el libro y se dirige a sus alumnos.

**-Veo que tenemos asistencia completa.-**sonrió.-**Pues como saben, dentro de unos días comenzaran los exámenes, a los que lo hallan olvidado, con un 8 se eximente de la materia.-**Suspiro.-**Pues ahora vamos a repasar algunas cosas para el examen del próximo martes.-**El hombre se dirigió hacia el gran pizarrón y destapo un plumón y comenzó a escribir.-

**-Bien, quien puede decirme ¿Qué consecuencia nos puede llevar una hiposecresición de ocsitosina?-**Miro a sus alumnos y vio solo una mano alzada.-**Como siempre responderá Uchia.-**

**-Claro que si maestro.-**Hablo una chica de rojizos cabellos y dorados ojos.-**Si naru-chan es el mejor.-**La chica se sonrojo.

**-Kisuki, por favor.-**Hablo Iruka.- ¿**Y bien Uchia?**

**-Pues.-**Hablo un rubio de hermosos ojos azules, tanto como el cielo.-**Un retraso el la "bajada de leche" cuando el bebé nace, y también produce que las contracciones al momento del parto sean con menor frecuencia.-**

**-Excelente Uchia.-**Miro Iruka.-**Como siempre se nota que usted estudia.-**Rió.-**Realmente es un alumno sobresaliente, pensar que deberías estar en segundo grado de secundaria y estas en tercero.-**

-**No es para tanto maestro.-**Hablo el rubio rascándose la nuca algo sonrojado.-**Mis compañeros también son inteligentes.-**

-**Siempre tan modesto mi Naru-chan.-**Hablo una chica de cabello negro mas bien corto y ojos marrones.-**Todos sabemos que eres el mejor.-**

**-Vamos hitomi-chan.-**Hablo naruto rojo.-**Apuesto que tu también sabias la respuesta.-**

**-Si, solo no respondí, para escuchar tu hermosa voz naru-chan.-**La chica se rió estrepitosamente.-

Naruto era un chico bastante popular en el instituto, ya que a sus 15 años cursaba tercero de preparatoria, casi pasando a cuarto, era un niño prodigio. Eran un chico rubio de ojos azules, bastante bello, su belleza podía compararse con la de un ángel.

Hijo de una de las familias más reconocida de Japón, Los Uchia.

Naruto tenía una vida prácticamente perfecta, tenía una hermosa familia, le iba excelente en la escuela y además tenía grandes amigos, pero había algo que no dejaba que su felicidad fuera plena.

**-Bien sigamos.-**Hablo Iruka.- **¿A que se debe un diabetes miellitus? ¿Y cuales son sus síntomas?-**Miro a sus alumnos.-**¿Nadie?**

**-Hinata-chan sabe eso Iruka-sensei.-**Hablo Naruto.-**¿Verdad que si Hinata?-**La chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Naruto le había estado enseñando biología, ya que no era muy buena en aquello y justamente había estado viendo las enfermedades, pero no se atrevía.

**-No se…-**Hablo ella tímidamente.-

**-Vamos yo se que sabes.-**La animo Naruto.-

-**Pues…Una hipo…hiposecresecion de insulana produce un au..aumentó de glucosa en la sangre.-**Tomo un respiro.-**Cono…conocido como hiperglicemia ,esto produce un… una presencia de glucosa en la orina.- **Suspiro**.-Conocido como glucosuria.- **Estaba roja y trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos.-**Esto produce un exceso de orina, lo cual nos llev…nos lleva a una poliuria…y esta a su…a su vez a una sed intensa conocida como…como polidipsia.-**Tomo un gran respiro ¿estaría bien su respuesta?.-**Todos todos estos síntomas, nos indica que… que estamos en…en presencia de … una diabetes sacarina, o miellitus…-**

-**Hinata.-**Hablo Iruka.-**Me sorprendes, fue una respuesta excelente, Felicitaciones.-**Sonrió Iruka, y sus compañeros la aplaudieron.

Otras de las virtudes de Naruto, era su capacidad de ayudar a sus amigos, en lo que fuera era un chico muy solidario, y no dudaba en compartir sus conocimientos con nadie.

La clase continuo, con preguntas y respuestas hasta finalizar y tocaran para el receso.-

**-Quiero que estudien para los exámenes.-**Hablo el maestro saliendo del salón.-

-**¡Si Iruka-Sensei!-**Respondió la clase.-

La hyuga se acerco lentamente a Naruto y toco su hombro, para llamar su atención.

**-Na…Naruto-kun etto...-**Se sonrojo**.-Muchas gracias…por…por ayu…ayudarme.-**Finalizo cabizbaja

-**No hay de que Hinata-chan, sabes que somos amigos y puedes pedirme ayuda cuando quieras.-**Sonrió el rubio.-

**-Gra…gracias…Na…Naruto-kun.-**

-**¡Vamos hinata!-**Grito Hitomi (si esa soy yo XD) **Que debemos ir a buscar las guías.-**

-**Ya voy…Adiós Naruto-kun.-**

Y así Hinata se alejo dejando a Naruto solo.

**-Ne dobe.-**Hablo un pelinegro a su lado.-**Esa chica esta enamorada de ti.-**Dijo comiendo una deliciosa manzana.

**-Onii-san, no digas esas cosas.-**se sonrojo.-**Hinata-chan y yo solo somos amigos.-**

-**Si, si Naruto e Itachi es cura.-**Dijo irónico.-**Que inocente puedes ser naruto.- **Volvió a morder su manzana.-**¿No te das cuenta que traes a media escuela tras de ti?-**

El rubio se sonrojo, odiaba que su hermano mayor le hablara así.

-**Hermano.-**hizo puchero.-**No me gusta que digas esas cosas.-**Se acerco a su hermano mayor.-**Oye…-**Hablo bajito.-**¿Por qué no mejor luego de la escuela me invitas Ramen?-**Sonrió zorrunamente.-

**-Eso es lo que tiene dobe.- **Sonrió**.-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada.-**

Naruto abrazo tiernamente a su hermano el cual correspondió el gesto de su onii-chan.

_/Nada, realmente no hay nada que pueda negarte, mi dobe, eres mi motivo naruto, para seguir viviendo, si tu no estuvieras mi vida seria solitaria, y carente de afecto, por culpa del trabajo, mamá y papá nunca están, e Itachi por ser 5 años mayor tampoco esta mucho, tu y yo hemos crecido prácticamente solos, en la compañía, el uno del otro…/_

_/Sasuke, como adoro que me abraces, que me hagas cariño, adoro tu forma de tratarme en la intimidad, aunque siempre esta preocupado de mi, a cada minutos estas pendiente, si estoy bien, si necesito algo, no puedo negar también que me encanta que no me niegues nada, es graciosas tu expresión cada vez que te pido algo y tu no puedes negarte, como te quiero hermanito…realmente no sabes cuanto te quiero./_

**-Pues entonces.-**Miro a su hermano mayor.-**Es una promesa.-**Y tomo su dedo meñique y lo entrelazo con el suyo.-**Promesa Sasu-chan.-**Sonrió el rubio, el cual no se percato de pequeño sonrojo en su hermano mayor.

**-¡Hey!-**Una voz masculina los llamo y ambos, aun abrazados, miraron hacia el lado, encontrándose con una cabellera rojiza.-**¿No piensan salir al receso?-**Pregunto cruzando los brazos.-

Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y se fue junto a Gaara, dejando a Naruto atrás, el cual se molesto mucho por su reacción ¿Siempre tenía que llegar Gaara a arruinar todo?

**-Ne dobe.-**Hablo Sasuke, de manera lánguida.-**¿Vas o te quedas?-**Miro a su hermano a los ojos, el cual, sin razón alguna se sonrojo notoriamente.-

**-Este…No, mejor me quedo hermano.-**Sonrío falsamente.-**Ve tu con Gaara-san.-**

**-Bien.-**Se despidió.-**Nos vemos.-**

Y así el Uchia mayor se fue dejando solo a Naruto en el salón.

El rubio tomo una pequeña libreta y salio del lugar, dirigiéndose a uno muy alejado de todo, se sentó junto a un árbol y comenzó a escribir.

**_No se que hacer con este maldito sentimiento, la oscuridad que inunda mis pensamientos me asusta, esta sensación cuando no estas, estas ganas de correr y pedirte que no me dejes, de decirte que realmente no veo las cosas de manera coherente, que soy un maldito pecador, por desear a quien no debo, por que cada vez que te alejas, siento miedo, por que cada ves que estas con alguien siento celos, por que tengo miedo, tanto miedo._**

_**E escuchado de amores imposibles, pero jamás conocí un tanto como el mió.**_

_**No merezco llamarme humano, soy un maldito demonio, lleno de sentimientos incorrectos, de sensaciones indebidas, de pensamientos impuros.**_

_**Nunca e creído en dios, pero hoy quiero creer, que el es capaz de perdonar todo mis errores y este maldito amor…**_

**_Nadie en esta tierra será capaz jamás de éntreme, por mucho que lo intente y tratar de buscar una respuesta a esta aberración de la naturaleza, de los pensamientos de este hombre que tiene como religión la anti-natura ,no merezco siquiera irme al infierno, ni Satanás merece conocer a este monstruo._**

_**Maldito amor, maldito mundo, maldito sufrimiento…**_

… **_Maldita…_**

-

**-Discúlpame.-**Hablo Gaara al pelinegro.-**No quería interrumpir tu momento de "hermandad"**.-Gaara miro seriamente a su amigo.

**-Gracias Gaara.-**El uchia se encontraba apoyado en una muralla mirando al cielo.-**No puedo decirte nada, yo mismo te lo pedí.-**sonrió tristemente.-**No se que hacer.-**Miro a su amigo el cual le invito a sentarse en una banca.-

**-¿El no te ha comentado nada aún?-**Hablo seriamente Gaara.-

**-No aún no.-**miro a unos chicos jugando básquetbol.-**Pero creo que pronto lo ara, ya que se realizara la cena familiar por fin de año, siempre e notado que le desagradan estas fechas, y debe ser por aquello.-**Miro a Gaara.

**-Para el seria algo muy triste.-**Sentencio el oji-verde.-**Pero un gran alivio para ti ¿No sasuke?**

**-Pues en cierto modo, un gran alivio, pero de todas maneras.-**Cerro los ojos.-**El jamás…**

**-Entiendo.-**Gaara se acerco y abrazo a su amigo el cual escondió su rostro en e pecho del pelirrojo.-**Se cuanto te duele.-**Hablo en su oído.-**Lo se desde siempre, pero ahora es más difícil ¿no?-**Sasuke sonrió irónicamente.-

**-Ahora el a crecido, el buscara respuestas, las encontrara y se ira de mi lado.-**Suspiro.-**Gaara ya no se que hacer, mi autocontrol se acaba, tengo miedo de dañarlo.-**Se separo levemente de su amigo y le miro son miedo en los ojos.-**Cada día se me hace mas difícil tenerlo cerca, resistirme a no besarlo…a no…-**Se silencio y agacho la cabeza.-**¿Qué puedo hacer Gaara?**

**-Si supiera la respuesta, no dudes en que te la habría dado, pero estas en un posición muy compleja**.-El pelirrojo le miro tristemente.-**Creo que lo mejor es saltarnos la clase de matemática y quedarnos afuera, necesitas relajarte un poco.-**Hablo Gaara levantándose.-

**-Gracias Gaara.-**Hablo Sasuke agradecido.-**Si no fuera por ti, creo que me habría matado a estas alturas.-**Sonrió levemente y siguió a su amigo quien comenzaba a caminar.

Llegaron a un lugar bastante apartado, rodeados de árboles y a arbusto, ahí tsunade no los encontraría, Sasuke andaba con su pequeña libreta y miro a Gaara.

-**Deseo escribir una canción.-**Miro a Gaara y este sonrió.

-**Pues si esta buena la grabamos ¿no?-**Gaara rió y saco su reproductor y comenzó a escuchar música, luego serían reprimidos por la directora, pero que mas daba, por su amigo Sasuke podría aguantarlo.

Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a escribir, al igual que su hermano menor tenía la manía de expresarse por medio de canciones poemas, o simples escritos.

**-Te digo que si Sasami.-**Hitomi estaba junto a su amiga Sasami, la cual era mas baja que ella tenía el cabello ondula, y era bastante hermosas.-

**-Tu siempre queriendo ver cosas extrañas.-**Sentencio molesta la chica.

**-Te digo que es extraño, a que tu no lo has pensado.-** Miro picando a su amiga.

**-Pues si lo he pensado ¿Pero tu crees?-**Miro incrédula a su amiga.

-¿**Te atreverías a investigar?-**Sasami no respondió.-**A mi me asusta la idea, pero…la curiosidad me mata.-**

-¬ ¬ U **Hitomi.-**

**-n//n Gomen.- Entonces ¿Le entras?-**hablo emocionada

**-Pues le entro .-**

**-¡Si!-**

De uno de los salones salio Hinata con unos papeles.-

**-Aquí están las guías chicas.-**Les estregó unos papeles

-¡**Gracias!-**Hablaron a coro.

La campana sonó para entrar al salón, los chicos se dirigieron a sus salones y la segunda hora comenzó.  
Naruto miro a todos lados, su hermano mayor no había entrado a clases, y su "amiguito Gaara" tampoco.

_/Mi hermano se a volado las clases de matemática con ese cabeza de tomate, MALDITO GAARA, siempre tiene que llevarse a mi hermano, siempre están tan juntos. Por que mierda no esta aquí conmigo sasuke, me dejaste solo hermano otra vez por irte con el maldito de Sabuka no Gaara. Con el tiempo ese chico se ha ido ganando mi odio./_

**_-_Uchia.-**Hablo el maestro de mate.

**-Si Sarutobi-sensei.-**Miro desganado Naruto

**-¿Tú hermano donde está? En la primera hora esta presente-**Miro interrogativo al chico rubio.

**-No se maestro.-**Sentencio sinceramente naruto.

**-Pues valla a buscarlo, su hermano no es muy bueno en matemática, y debe estudiar para el examen, no puedo permitir que este fuera.-**

**-Si maestro.-**

Naruto se paro y fue en busca de su hermano mayor, tendría que estar en los arbustos, cuando ellos juntos se volaban alguna clase siempre iban a aquel lugar.-

_/No entiendo por que Sasuke siempre que aparece Gaara se pone frío conmigo, el no es así, a veces creo que lo quiere más a él que a mi, siempre que aparece Gaara a mi hermano la mirada se le nubla, y se aleja de mi, Gaara siempre que lo ve cerca de mi se molesta, no dice nada, solo busca la forma de alejarme de él… y si mi hermano estuviera con Gaara y ¿Si fueran Novios?_ _Yo…/_

Naruto se detuvo, y su mundo con él.

_No puede ser… mi hermano…no él jamás él no…imposible…/_

Frente a el Sasuke y Gaara se besaban tiernamente, y por momentos reían ambos, al parecer muy felices. A naruto se le vino el mundo encima.

_/Yo…no puede ser…Sasuke…Gaara…juntos…no…él…no…no…NO…¡NO!/_

**-¡NO!-**Grito Naruto aguantándose las lágrimas.

Sasuke y Gaara lo miraron aterrados por a ver sido descubierto, Sasuke se acerco lentamente a Naruto y este se alejo.

**-Puedo explicarlo Naruto.-**Hablo asustado Sasuke.-**No es lo que parece.-**

-¡**MALDITO BASTARDO!-**Naruto paso de largo a Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo y se dirigió a Gaara.-**¡MALDITO NO DEJARE QUE ME ALEJES DE MI HERMANO.-**lo levanto del piso en un instante.-¡**MALDITO GAARA!**

To be continued!

Bueno ya el primer capitulo aquí kakakaka (Mokona) pues 5 rr mínimo para seguir esta mierda jajajja bueno los dejo espero sus opiniones tomatazo aplausos etc. Ya debo ir a buscar a mi hermanita, el próximo capitulo, pues no se XD.


	2. Malditos celos

Gracias a los 5 lindos rr necesario para seguir, bueno aquí les va el segundo capitulo hecho por Hitomi, osea yo.

Capitulo dedicado a Kisuki Uchia, mi hija y a Sakumiita-no-baka que amo con todo el (L).

**Declaimer: **Pues Naruto no me pertenece y blablabla, el es propiedad de Uchia Sasuke jajajaja Bueno fic dedicado a Sakuma que en este fic hace aparición como Sasami Ikeda

Te quiero mucho.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi si, yaoi boyxboy hombrexhombre shounenxshounen, así que si por casualidad no te gusta ¡ENTONCES SAL DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO! Ya que este fic es muy yaoi jajajaja. No se si se le pueda llamar incesto, pero de alguna manera lo hay XD.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-blablabla-dialogo**

_-blablabla-pensamientos_

**-_blablabla.-escritura/canciones._**

-blablabla-descripciones.

-(blablabla)-(aportes o comentarios de la autora)

Y luego de tanto blablabla les dejo con mi nuevo fic, ¬ ¬ U pronto actualizo el otro, promesa Sakumita.

Enjoy!

Capitulo dos:** Malditos celos.**

-**¿¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza?!-**

La mansión Uchia resonaba de los sonoros gritos que daba el padre de los Uchia.

**-¿En que estabas pensando para golpear a Gaara?-**Miro irritado-**¡¿No piensas decir nada Sasuke?!-**El hombre ya colérico, se paseaba molesto, tomándose la cabeza y gritándole a su hijo-**Pensé que Gaara era uno de los "pocos" amigos que tienes.-**hablo irónico.-**No te basta con estar repitiendo el año, como para que vengas con estas estupideces.-**El hombre estaba ya casi en colapso.

Sasuke no decía nada ¿Cómo responder? El no había golpeado a Gaara, Naruto fue quien le propino el golpe, él cual le rompió el labio-

Naruto estaba a su lado cabizbajo, muy bien sabía él que aquel reto debía ser para él, pero en cuanto preguntaron que había sucedido, Sasuke se había culpado, como siempre hacía, casa vez que Naruto cometía alguna falta.

**-Cariño no reprendas tanto a sasuke, quizás él…-**No termino por que el hombre mayor le interrumpió.

**-No trates de defender a este mocoso, ¿Por qué no eres como Itachi? O mejor aún como Naruto.-**Sasuke cabizbajo no respondía.-**Debería aprender de él.-**

**-Papá ya deja de gritarle a Sasuke él no.-**Hablo Naruto, pero al igual que su madre fue cortada por el padre.

**-¡Tú no te metas Naruto! No defiendas a este tonto.-**Tras el grito intimidante de padre, Naruto se asusto un poco, pero no podía dejar que tratase así a Sasuke, le no había hecho nada.

**-No lo llames así, Sasuke es tan bueno o mejor que yo, ya dejas de…-**Siguió defendiendo Naruto, Nadie venía lo bueno que era Sasuke, él, nadie le comprendía, Sasuke no estaba en un buen momento, pero como siempre solo fue él el que lo noto.

**-Silencio mocoso malcriado-**El Padre volvió a gritarle al rubio, pero esta vez casi fuera de sus casillas, pero la gota que revalso el vaso y que hizo que sus instintos salieran, fueron las siguientes palabras de Sasuke.-

**-No le hables así a Naruto, el no tiene la culpa de nada.-**Le miro desafiante.-**La has agarrado conmigo, no metas a Naruto en esto, viejo.- **Sasuke se paro de donde estaba y miro, frente a frente a su padre. Los ojos de este se desorbitaron y se veía a punto de estallar.-

**-Mocoso insolente.**-

Su pesada mano la dirigió hasta el rostro de Sasuke, dispuesto a golpearlo, con bastante fuerza, ya que estaba segado por la rabia y el mal rato, según él, que tuvo que pasar por culpa de Sasuke.

Este cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual sonó en todo la habitación, pero por aluna razón el jamás sintió.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio tendido a Naruto en el piso, sobandose la cara, él había interferido, para que su padre no le golpeara.

Como acto reflejo se coloco a su lado y lo levanto, el golpe había sido bastante fuete, tenía toda la mejilla roja y su labio inferior sangraba, una pocas lágrimas quisieron salir, pero no las dejo, no enfrente de su hermano mayor.

El padre por su parte, miraba anonadado la escena, y miraba su mano, con un poco de sangre de su hijo menor. S e había pasado, el jamás en su vida pensó en pegarle a sus hijos.

Naruto de sentó en el piso, apoyándose en el sofá que estaba tras el, Sasuke le miro de manera preocupada, para luego mirarlo con severidad y enfado.-

**-¿En que estabas pensando Dobe.-**Sasuke coloco su mano en la barbilla de su hermano menos para observar la herida.-**Yo no ye pedí ayuda, Dobe.-**Miro a el rubio quien cerro los ojos respondió con algo de dolor en su rostro.

**-Estoy harto de que me protejas tú a mí.-**Miro ya con las lágrimas rodándole por el rostro.-**Estoy harto de que no me dejes asumir mis faltas.-**quito la mano de su hermano mayor de su cara-**Yo también puedo defenderme solo, y si lo deseo, también puedo protegerte ¿no?-**Miro a Sasuke quien cabizbajo respondió.

**-No te pedí que me protegieras, no tenías por que hacerlo, Dobe.-**Naruto se levanto muy molesto.

**-¡Pues o tampoco te pedí que mintieras, y me protejas de todo y de todos, Sasuke-no-baka!-**Y salio del salón enoja llorando y con la cara adolorida.

Los padres miraban atónitos la escena, ¿A que se refería Naruto con lo que dijo? Por que Sasuke se molesto tanto, debería sentirse bien de que su hermano le defendiera.

**-Hijo…-**El padre miro arrepentido al moreno.-**Lo…lo siento, estaba vez creo que me pase.-**Sasuke le miro molesto, se paro y se fue en busca de Naruto el cual estaba bastante molesto con sus palabras, y lo que menos quería era estar enojado con él.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mis lágrimas son la lluvia que inunda la oscuridad, la que me abraza sin que yo se lo pida. Hoy me siento en soledad.**_

_**Me odio por ser quien soy, por no ser capaz de controlarme, frente al pecado, a aquel que representa la manzana, mi fruto prohibido.**_

_**Uno que por más que desee, jamás tendré, por más que implore, no puede ser.**_

_**Hoy mis lágrimas se mezclan con sangre, en mis labios solo hay palabras dolorosas, nada fácil de decir. **_

_**Mis ojos son mares vacíos, ya sin vida, y quien puede resucitar la vida en mi, no esta permitido que entre en m vida, tan solo puede ser una amigo, **_

_**No soy capaz de aguantar, sus frías palabras, sin desear llorar, sin querer matarme**_

_**Para no sufrir más la agonía que se sienta el amar, sin ser jamás correspondido.**_

_**Son años ya de angustia, que e sabido controlar, pero a estas alturas, mi corazón ya no aguanta más.**_

_**El viento me invita a volar, pero para eso primero, la tierra debo deja, una sola solución, una sola salida.**_

_**Una ultimo suspiro nada más y seré feliz.**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_/¿Por qué tenía que defender? El no tenía por que hacerlo, maldición no se lo pedí, pero mis palabras hirieron sus corazón, lose, pero es que… No me pude controlar, vi su labio sangrar, sus lágrimas y no pudo más que recriminarle, el solo quería protegerme, también me dijo que quería afrontar sus faltas, yo solo deseo que no lo dañen, él es tan frágil, no puedo permitir, ni a mi padre, que le grite, sea por lo que sea, siempre preferiré asumir yo, antes de que él lo haga./ _

Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir el agua correr, naruto se estaba dando una ducha. Entro a la habitación del menor, todo perfectamente ordenado.

Sonrió al ver al oso de peluche gigante que tenía Naru en su habitación, un regalo que él(Sasuke) le había obsequiado a los 8 años para que cada vez que quisiera llorar tuviera miedo y el no estuviera abrazara a aquel muñeco, eso si, solo si él no estaba.

Era más grande que Naruto ahora a sus 15 casi 16 años.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír al rememorar e hecho de que Naruto no dejaba que nadie, además de él y Sasuke tenían el derecho de acercarse al muñeco, Itachi era él único que alguna vez logro convencer a Naruto que lo dejara tocar.

Su mirada ahora de fijo en un pequeño cuadernillo, parecía un diario. Lo miro detenidamente, tendió su mano para tomarlo, pero se detuvo al sentir el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse, y ver la figura del menor asomarse por la ella.

Naruto salía con unos boxers negros y con una toalla en el cuello.

Sasuke quedo hipnotizado con aquella imagen se veía realmente hermoso.

**-Naruto…-**Pronuncio el mayor a ver a Naruto caminar cabizbajo hacía el.-**¿Podemos hablar? Yo quería pedirte…-**

**-No hace falta Sasuke.-**Corto y sasuke noto su enfado, lo llamaba por su nombre solo para dos cosas, para pedirle algo, o por que estaba realmente molesto.

**-Quiero explicarte por que…-**Trato de explicar

**-Ya te dije que no hace falta…-**Le corto el rubio, aun cabizbajo, prendiendo su equipo de música, colocando un CD.

**-Naruto…-**Sasuke insistió, pero fue cortado otra vez por él menor.

**-Solo te pido que dejes de tratarme como a un niño pequeño, no necesito que me protejas de todos Sasuke…-**Por primera vez miro al peli-negro, tenía los ojos vacíos, casi sin vida.

**-Pero Naru…-**Ya no sabia como hacer para que él rubio le escuchara.

**-No me llames así…-**Hizo una pausa.-**Eso es para los tontos, como yo, no tú.-**Sus ojo se llenaron de lágrimas, y Sasuke sin esperar más se tiro a los brazos de su hermano menor y sin desearlo comenzó a llorar.-

-**No se por que le has pegado a Gaara.-**Comenzó.-**No se por que me defendiste, pero…Naruto, yo…es sólo que yo…tú sabes…**-Se silencio al sentir a Naruto rodearle con sus brazos y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

**-Prométeme que aunque estés con Gaara no me dejaras solo.-**Sus sollozos eran tristes.-**Que no dejaras de invitarme a salir, los dos juntos…que** **aunque ames a Gaara, no dejaras de quererme a mi.-**Se abrazaba fuertemente a la espalda de su hermano llorando, ya sin pudor alguno.

-**Naru…naruto…-**Las palabras de su hermano le dejaron perplejo, y sintió que Naruto estaba realmente celoso de su amigo, si supiera por que razón se besaban, si supiera que cada vez que besaba a Gaara, pensaba en él, y solo en él.

Como explicarle a Naruto lo mucho que lo amaba, los malditos deseos que tenía de besarlo, de estar con él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oFlash Back.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Perspectiva de Sasuke.

**-Sasuke.-**Gaara me miro sacándose el audífono y mirándome con atención.-**Yo…-**Me sonroje levemente, se que ambos ya lo habíamos experimentado antes pero…-

**-Ja.-**sonrió.-**Te entiendo.-**

Se acerco levemente a mi y me beso suavemente, y cerré los ojos, pensado a que sabrían los labios de Naruto, me deje llevar por aquella calida sensación de sentirme amado, la sensación que nos embarga cuando besamos a alguien, que sea quien sea, nos llena de una extraño hormigueo en el estomago.

Me comencé a reír, cuando pensé el torpe que sería Naruto para besar, el me había confesado, que jamás se había atrevido a besar a alguien.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos de aquella extraña situación, yo sabía que Gaara no me amaba, y él sabía que yo tampoco a él, esto era una manera de apoyarnos el uno al otro, por que Gaara amaba a alguien, igual que yo, y para el, resultaba también algo imposible su amor, pero jamás más que el mió.

Era todo normal hasta que un desgarrador grito rompió el momento.

**-¡NO!-**Grito mi hermano con las lágrimas apunto de salirse de esos ojos que amo tanto.

Gaara y yo miramos aterrados a Naruto, mi hermano parecía enrabiado, molesto herido y ¿celoso?

**-Puedo explicarlo Naruto.-**Hable asustado.-**No es lo que parece.-**

-¡**MALDITO BASTARDO!-**Naruto paso de largo sin siquiera mirarme y se dirigió a Gaara.-**¡MALDITO NO DEJARE QUE ME ALEJES DE MI HERMANO.-**lo levanto del piso en un instante.-¡**MALDITO GAARA!**

Y le propino un certero golpe en la cara dejando a Gaara K.O y luego lo golpeo en es estomago, haciendo escupir sangre a mi amigo. Lo tome de los hombros para que dejara de golpearlo, se trataba de remover para seguir pegándole, pero no lo permití.

**-¡Naruto cálmate!-**le grite, tratando de que mi rubio se tranquilizara un poco, pero el seguía insistiendo, tuve que recurrir al método que utilizaba cuando Éramos pequeños, lo voltee con una fuerza y velocidad que quedamos abrazados, y comencé a acariciar sus rubios cabello, solo así se tranquiliza cuando tiene miedo o esta molesto, se aferro a mi y comenzó a llorar a decirme cosas que no logre entender.

**-Yo…es que él…Sasuke yo…tú…hermano…-**Luego de aquello Naruto calló inconsciente a mis brazos.

Lo deje apoyado en el árbol y ayude a Gaara, lo lleve a la enfermería, y cuando Tsunade pregunte que había sucedido, me culpe, no dejaría que Naruto quedara como peleador, así que más si Sasuke hacia un escándalo, todos saben que soy muy llevado a mis instintos.

Luego de que salí de la dirección, me dirigí a los arbusto y ahí estaba Naruto encogido llorando, fui y me senté junto a él, pero no me dijo nada solo lloro y lloro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.End Flash Back o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.

-**Naru…Naruto.-**

**-Prométemelo hermano, por favor…necesito escucharlo de ti.-**Naruto se tranquilizo al sentir las manos de su hermano sobre su cabello mojado, como le relajaba las caricias de su hermano mayor.

**-Naruto,**_/muy a mi pesar/.-_**Eres mi hermano, jamás dejaría de quererte, nunca…-**Beso tiernamente su mejilla haciendo que el menor levantara el rostro y lo mirara**.-Te amo Naruto, más que a Gaara, más a que a Itachi…incluso más que a nuestros padres…tú eres mi pequeño tesoro Naru…-**Sasuke sonrió de manera sincera al menor, el cual copió el acto y también sonrió.

**-Gracias Sasu.-**Abrazo a su hermano una vez más, esa calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke que tanto le tranquilizaba, eso brazos fuertes que le protegían de todo mal, esa sonrisa que alegraba sus más oscuros días.

**-Ahora sécate el pelo sino te vas a resfría y se viene los exámenes, sino vas, medio curso repite**-Sonrió

-**Tienes razón, eso de hacer ayudantia en todos los ramos a veces cansa ¿Sabes?-**Miro a su hermano y se _alejo_ para ir a secarse el pelo, con el secador.

Al rato salió ya con su pijama y con el cabello seco.

Sasuke le observo un momento, se encontraba en la cama de su hermano menor leyendo una manga que había encontrado del menor. Naruto al ver lo que leía su hermano se tiro sobre él quitándole el manga.-

**-¡No leas esto bakaaa!- **le quito el manga a su hermano.-

**-¿Por que? Se ponía buena.-**Pregunto curioso.

-**No**-Se sonrojo levemente.-**No debes leer estas cosas.-**Lo guardo en su comoda.-

**-Estas loco.-**Sentencio el mayor.

-_/Por ti…/**.-**_**Tú estarás loco yo no.-**

**-Ven.-**Le dijo que se sentara a su lado.-

**-¿Para que?-**

**-Tú solo ven.-**

Tomo el rostro del menor y beso su labio inferior, el cual le golpeó su padre.

Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos, podía sentir la calidez de los labios del mayor, lentamente se separo y miro sonrojado hacia otro lugar.-

**-Mamá dijo que un beso, sanaba las heridas.-**

Naruto se sonrojo y abrazo a su hermano, como le gustaría probar en totalidad aquellos labios.

**-Gracias…Sasuke.-**

o.o.o.oo.oo.o..o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o

El día iluminaba la ciudad, el día sábado llegaba al fin luego de tanto esperarlo.

El rubio caminaba solo por las calles de la gran ciudad de Japón, su destino, la casa de Gaara. Tenía que disculparse, se haba portado como un imbesil con el mejor amigo de su hermano. Se encontró frente al lugar una gran casa de color rojiza, con al menos tres pisos, tenía un amplio jardín, era totalmente hermosa, digna de una de las familias más importantes, además de la suya. Tocó el tiembre, y le abrió el mismísimo Gaara.

**-Buenos días Gaara.-**Saludo cortésmente Naruto.

**-Buenas Uchia ¿Qué te trae por acá?-**Pregunto serio, pero no parecía molesto.

**-Venía a disculparme contigo, me porte como un idiota.-**Hizo una reverencia.-

**-No te preocupes Uchia.-**Sentencio.-**Entiendo lo que sientes, los celos de hermanos son mortales.-**Gaara sonrió levemente al menor, quien se tranquilizo enormemente.

**-Solo te pido una cosa…-**Dijo él rubio…-

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Pregunto curioso.

**-Cuida mucho a mi hermano.-**

Acto seguido beso la herida que el mismo le había ocasionado a Gaara en el labio y luego salió corriendo, dejando a gaara sin entender sus actos, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

_/Aunque me muera de celos, mi hermano ama a Gaara y debe estar con él, no soy nadie para negarle a mi hermano aquello, nadie./_

_/Este chico, realmente está enamorado de Sasuke, me da mucha lastima que no puedan estar juntos, pero tratare de que sobrelleven lo mejor posible esto, como que me llamo Sabuka no Gaara/_

o.o.o.o.oo.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o

Naruto se sentó en un pequeño parque y miro al cielo con sus azules ojos cristalizados.

**-Odio está sensación de vacío al saber que esto es imposible…Malditos celos…**

To be continued

**Notas de autora:**

Esto es na mierda XD pero bueno, agradecer a los que se dieron la paja de leerlo.

Gracias a:

**Makakis**

**Maria Cony**

**Yukime**

**Yasna**

**Nuriko**

Se les agradecen sus rr.

Sakuma y kakashi se aman XD regalo para mi amiga.


End file.
